Demasiado tarde
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Desde la primera vez que lucharon, ya era demasiado tarde para detener ese sentimiento.


Titulo: Demasiado tarde

**Resumen**: Desde la primera vez que lucharon, ya era demasiado tarde para detener ese sentimiento.

**Fandom**: Beyblade

**Personajes**: Kai, Brooklin

**Género**: mmm… ¿romance? No sé ;n;

**Advertencias**: Yaoi

**Rating**: +13

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Dedicatoria**: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, LILITH!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Demasiado tarde… La primera vez que compitió con él… No… en realidad desde antes de competir contra él por vez primera ya era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para alejarse, demasiado tarde para retractarse, demasiado tarde para evitar mirarlo, demasiado tarde para olvidarlo y pretender que nada había pasado, demasiado tarde… para detener el sentimiento que estaba creciendo en su corazón, el sentimiento que comenzó a surgir la primera vez que lo vio.

Ahí, desde una gran ventana del edificio BEGA, pudo contemplarlo por primera vez. Él estaba en el jardín, con Hiro a su lado ayudándolo a entrenar, mientras Kai sólo observaba sin saber que pensar, sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando en su propio corazón. ¿Por qué alguien a quien todavía ni siquiera conocía estaba provocando eso? Más bien, ¿por qué alguien estaría provocando eso? ¿Qué era eso, en primer lugar?

Cuando beybatalló con él por primera vez, en el torneo de clasificación donde se decidiría quienes pelearían contra los G Revolution, pudo darse cuenta de qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero no lo iba a aceptar, ¡no! Él no podía estar enamorado de Brooklin, él no podía enamorarse de nadie. Y, sin embargo, ya estaba pasando… ya había pasado… y él sentimiento crecía cada día más. Ya no se podía evitar, era muy tarde…

Tras la segunda batalla, también fue demasiado tarde para Brooklin… Esa forma en que Kai enfrentó todas las dificultades y lo venció, el hecho de que fuera la primera persona que logró semejante hazaña, eso fue lo que provocó todo… Era culpa de Kai, todo lo que ha Brooklin le empezó a ocurrir después de esa batalla, era culpa de Kai. Él… él hizo que también fuera tarde para Brooklin… Sin darse cuenta, logró que el pelirrojo le correspondiera el sentimiento. Pero él estaba igual o más confundido que el mismo Kai debido a esa situación.

Para Kai, después de esa segunda batalla el sentimiento quedó muerto, enterrado en lo más profundo y olvidado para siempre. Después de haber presenciado la batalla de Brooklin contra Tyson, confirmó que esa era la nueva situación. O eso creyó… Pero, si realmente era así, ¿por qué aún no dejaba de pensar en él ni un segundo?

—¡Agh! —Gruñó a la vez que lanzaba su blade contra un árbol, éste provocó un agujero en el tronco—. Maldición —masculló. Ni siquiera entrenando podía alejar a Brooklin de su mente. Todavía… estaba enamorado... ¿cómo pudo pensar lo contrario si, desde que batallaron por primera vez, ya era demasiado tarde para detener ese sentimiento?

Un sonido se escuchó de pronto, otro blade había hecho impacto contra el suyo. Y era un blade que conocía bien…

—Brooklin, ¿qué pretendes? —Espetó con el ceño fruncido, estaba frustrado… Le molestaba no poder evitar lo que ocurría en su corazón, le molestaba no poder comprenderlo bien, le molestaba que Brooklin hubiera aparecido ahí justo en ese momento... eso sólo complicaba más las cosas.

—Practicar contigo.

Kai gruñó, le molestaba esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro de Brooklin, le molestaba verlo tranquilo mientras él… mientras él era todo un caos sentimental.

La batalla fue violenta desde el principio… Al menos en parte, ya que, mientras Kai atacaba con todo lo que tenía, Brooklin se mantenía tranquilo y se estaba defendiendo más que atacando.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes, Kai?

El mencionado gruñó y se preparó para lanzar otro violento ataque pero, de improviso y para su gran sorpresa, Brooklin le sujeto la muñeca y lo jaló hacia él… No supieron cuando se detuvieron los blades ni quien ganó la beybatalla, pues había entrado en una nueva _batalla_, una batalla de otro tipo que no tendría perdedor e, igual que en la beybatalla, uno se comportaba de forma agresiva y el otro intentaba tomárselo con calma, pero debía seguir el ritmo.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, ambos tenían la misma expresión que antes de comenzar con esa guerra: Kai parecía molesto, mientras Brooklin estaba calmado. El primero movió sus labios, pero al final no dijo nada… Sus labios volvieron a hablar con él al enfrascarse en una nueva batalla con los labios de Brooklin. Una batalla sin perdedores, pero sí con ganadores.

Fin.


End file.
